


Negan's Daughter (Carl Grimes X OC)

by may_xoxo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, Fanfiction, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Mild Smut, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Saviors Member Carl Grimes, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Teen Carl Grimes, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_xoxo/pseuds/may_xoxo
Summary: Negan's seventeen-year-old daughter Elena has lived a privileged and pampered life. She was only three when the apocalypse began so she doesn't remember much about the world before. Around the age of six, is when the Sanctuary was established and she hasn't left since.What will happen when she meets the son of her enemy? Will he be able to convince her the error of her father's ways?follow me on wattpad @MaeDixon





	1. Chapter 1

Life as the daughter of the most feared man in the apocalypse can be hard sometimes. You never know who actually cares about you and who is only playing nice, so they don't get their head bashed in.

 

"Hey, Simon, when is my dad supposed to be back?" I walk up to the older man in khakis as he orders the workers around. He instantly turns around at the sound of my voice, face red from the beaming hot sun. "Sometime later today, do you need anything?" he asks with a straight face as if he doesn't want to be bothered with my problems. "Um, No. I just really need to talk to him"  
"about what? If you don't mind me asking" before I continue explaining, I think to myself whether I want to tell Simon about it. He is the second in command of the Saviors, I don't know how he would react to me wanting to join the ranks. "About...maybe... starting to go on supply runs and stuff" I admit nervously as I twist my hair between my fingers probably making myself seem even more ditzy than he already thinks I am.

"Knowing him, he'll probably say no. He doesn't even trust most of the Saviors around you"

"I know but-" interrupting my sentence a man runs up to Simon pushing his away in between us. "Sir, Dr. Carson wanted me to let you know we're running low on medical supplies." The man looks at me for a brief second then focuses his attention back to Simon. "Okay, I'll let Negan know," Simon says rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. The man walks away after glancing at me for a second time with a look of confusion on his face before returning to his work. "Anyways, Elena, I got a lot going on right now. Can we talk later?" This is his way of nicely telling me to get lost. "Sure. I'll be in my room if you need me" I smile at him and walk away, as the sound of him yelling at his men fades into the distance.

 

-

I walk back to my room, lonely and bored. The only people I ever talk to are Simon and Dwight, but they're both busy. Everyone else in the sanctuary are scared to talk to me, the most I get from them is a 'sorry', or an 'excuse me'.

 

Once I get to my room I lazily throw myself onto the bed. Pressing my cheek into the comforting texture of my velvet pillows. It's times like these where I wish I had an actual friend. There are only a few teenagers here but even they avoid me. I know my father can be intimidating but it gets tiring being judged because of it. I wish people would just take the time to get to know the real me, they would see that I'm nothing like him.

Later that day, I walk to the cafeteria to get lunch, skipping lines of people. The lady that keeps track of points hands me a sandwich, and a water bottle. "Thank you, " I say to her, and she nods. As I am about to walk out I hear Sherry shout from behind me. "Elena, come sit with us!" Sherry is one of my father's wives, he has 5 to be exact. Which should make them my stepmoms, but I don't see them that way. I only tolerate them because my dad gets pissed when I don't bite my tongue. I don't understand how he can honestly expect me to be their 'loving little step daughter when they're trying to take the place of my mom. 

I roll my eyes and drag myself in her direction. The rest of the women smile at me, but I don't smile back. I quietly sit down at the table and begin eating my food. "So, have you meet anyone you're interested in?" I put my food down and look up at her "what do you mean?" I don't know where she gets off asking me these questions but something tells me my dad might have something to do with it.

Before she can get another word out the woman next to her interrupts and tries to explain, "we're just wondering since you're getting older now and -" 

"No, how can I when no one will talk to me and I never get to leave this place." I scoff at her and continue eating my food. Finding a boyfriend is the last thing on my mind when I hardly can even make a friend. "Well, maybe we can help you with that!" Sherry jumps back in the conversation, her voice more joyful than before. "I don't think my dad would like that very much. And I know that none of you would want to risk him getting angry so why even bother?" I stand up from the table and leave throwing my garbage away as I exit the cafeteria.

I can't waste my time even entertaining the idea of a boyfriend, it will cause nothing but disappointment and heartbreak. As I walk through the hallways I hear the familiar sound of my father's boots heading in my direction. I quickly search for him, turning the next corner. I run and jump into his arms "Dad! I've been wanting to talk to you all day" he chuckles and lifts me, kissing me on my forehead. "What's going on sweetheart?" 

"When are you going back to Alexandria?" his facial expression changes and I can tell he's caught off guard.

"In couple of days, why?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you" I smile big giving him a confident and reassuring look. He puts me down and rests his hands on my shoulders "it's too dangerous for you out there, I know you're sick of being stuck here all the time but that's how I keep you safe". I sigh and put on my puppy dog eyes I know he can't resist.

"Sweetheart, the answer is still no" 

"but please, dad, I promise I won't cause any trouble" he stops and thinks for a moment. My heart begins to race waiting for his response. "Fine, but only one time" he gives in, his voice sounding a little hesitant. I scream and jump excitedly. I'm finally going to get to see what the world is like outside of these walls. "You're the best, I promise I won't let you down" I sprint back to my room and began going through all of my clothes to find the perfect outfit to wear on my first trip out.


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena takes her first trip out The Sanctuary.

three days later...

"You ready to go, Elena? everyone is waiting" Simon calls from the other side of the door as I finish brushing my hair. "I'm coming Si!" I rush and throw the brush into my bag and open the door. "I'm ready!" Simon stays quiet and looks me up and down. "You know, we're just going to Alexandria. No need to get all dolled up" he chuckles and leads the way.

 

"Whoa there sweetheart, what the hell are you wearing?" My dad nags as we approach him. "It's just shorts and a shirt," I say defensively "No shit, but those shorts are so small they look like underwear"

"dad, I wear these all the time" I walk past him and get into the back seat of the truck. Not wanting to give him a chance to change his mind about letting me go to Alexandria. He and Simon follow suit, Simon sitting next to me, and my dad sitting up front. Luckily he doesn't continue to argue. "Let's get going" he motions for the Savior to start the engine and at that moment we're finally on our way.

As each of the trees past, happiness grows inside the pit of my stomach, the sensation of butterflies filling my body. "Elena, when we get there I want you to stay in sight and don't do anything to draw attention"

"sure thing, I won't do anything to mess this up"

-

"Little pig, little pig, open up" My dad bangs on the metal gates, with his bat he calls the same name as my mother, 'Lucille'. I stand beside the other saviors as an unknown man approaches him, "Well? Um, who are you?"  
"Oh, you better be jokin'. Negan, Lucille. I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression" My dad laughs swinging his bat back and forth.

Watching this whole interaction is interesting to me, this is my first time seeing my dad converse with anyone outside the Sanctuary. "Well, hello, there," The man says nervously. "Do not make me have to ask" my dad orders. I can tell that his patience is running out. "You said a week. You're early." Another man comes to the gate and opens it. 

"All right, everybody. Let's get started. Big day!"

In an instant, the Saviors flood into the community. They begin plundering threw the houses and loading valuables into the trucks. I stand awkwardly as I take in the new environment. Watching my people practically rob the place, makes me feel a little sympathy for the townspeople but at the same time I know it's what has to be done.

 

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice a walker come up behind me. "Elena, watch out!" Simon yells. I turn around and scream at the top of my lungs as a disgusting walking corpse staggers towards me.  
In the final second, my dad comes to my rescue and slams his bat over its head. "Ha ha ha! Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" This was one of the first times in a long time a walker has ever gotten that close to me, I have to be more careful.

My dad leaves my side and continues to talk to the leader of Alexandria. After only being here for a couple of minutes I realize that the gate area isn't safe, so I venture deeper into the community until I come to a house that stands out from others. The outer aesthetic matches the houses around it however I notice a lot of activity in and out of this house in particular.

I know that my father doesn't want me to leave his sight but he is so busy antagonizing the leader that he won't notice if I'm gone for a couple of minutes.

I look back to see if my dad or Simon is paying attention, neither of them seem to be watching so I walk up the porch steps and enter the house. It's beautiful and meticulously clean. I only go as far as the kitchen before I hear a few saviors upstairs ransacking the place.I don't want them to see me cause I know they'll tell my dad, I was in here.

As I'm about to leave out the door I hear a loud clicking sound and feel cold metal against my back. "How much did you take?" The voice of the young man whispers as he pushes the barrel into my back. "N-nothing, I didn't take anything" I cry as my life flashes before my eyes. Before I could scream for help, he puts his hand over my mouth, "be quiet" he whispers as he pulls my hands behind my back and leads me into the garage.

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't take any of your stuff!" He pushes me to the ground and points the gun at me. "Who are you? I didn't see you last time" he asks staring me down. "I-I'm Elena" I look up to see a guy about my age wearing a blue flannel, and a Sheriff hat. Tears rolls down my cheeks and soaks my shirt. This has to be the worst situation I've ever been in.

"I'm sorry, " he says as he puts the gun in his back pocket. His sudden kindness takes me by surprise. He holds out his hand offering to help me up, I take it not wanting to piss him off again. "I'm Carl," he says as I wipe my eyes. I give him a nod, and a silent moment of awkwardness ensues. "I didn't mean to scare you I was just trying to protect my family" his face tensing up as if he feels guilty. "It's okay, I understand. The saviors can be a pain in the ass" I joke trying to lighten the mood. "Are you one of them?"

 

"Not exactly, but Negan is my dad" when I tell him this, his eyes grow wide and his tone becomes stern again "you should get out of here". I notice his immediate change in demeanor "yeah, I should..." I slowly start to step backwards until I feel the door leading back into the house. I quickly twist the knob and turn around, running through the house and back out the front door.


	3. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saviors return from Alexandria.

I stop to catch my breath leaning up against a tree. That Carl guy scared the shit out of me. I'm surprised he even let me go, my dad always tells me about how evil men are outside the Sanctuary. I'd hate to admit it but I have to say that what he did was justified. If there were random people stealing from me I would react the same way.

The rest of our visit I stay on the sidelines watching as my people collected what we are owed.

"You good?" Simon asks approaching me. "Yeah, I'm just ready to go" Simon lets out an exaggerated laugh "really, after all this time of begging to tag along?"

"It's not what I thought it would be" I hang my head down in shame, playing with the grass beneath me. "Well, what did you expect?" He sits down next to me. "I don't know, I guess I thought things would be more fun"

"fun? Did you really think that all we do all day is have fun? It's a tough world now honey, you're lucky to have the Sanctuary"

"I know, Si"

He smiles and stands, "I'll catch you later, I got work to finish up" 

"Okay, see you then" 

He waves walking away.

For the next couple of hours, I stayed in the same spot. I couldn't risk running into Carl again, he already knows Negan is my dad, I can't imagine what he might do if he sees me again.

As I notice that the trucks are starting to become full, I stand up, making my way towards them but before I can a savior named David stops me. "Elena, I got something for you!" I turn around to see him holding a bra and panty set with a creepy smile plastered across his face. "It's a little something you can wear around the Sanctuary"

"fuck off, David!" I yell flicking him off. I turn around and walk to my father's truck. I open the door and sit down. Usually, I would tell my dad about something like this but not this time. I don't want him giving me shit about starting drama when I've only been around for one day.

"This has been a nice productive day I'll see you next week Rick" I hear my dad shout as the savior's all returned to their vehicles. 

"So how was it?" He says to me as he gets into the passenger seat.

"It was a cool"

"I'm sure it was, being that you didn't follow any of my rules." 

I didn't think he would notice. 

"Yeah sorry about that dad, it won't happen again"

"I'm not mad at you I just wish you would follow directions, I give you them to keep you safe"

I nod

"Now Let's get home, sweet pea"

Carl's POV

I lay still in my soft bed under my warm sheets, gazing up at the glowing ceiling, but my body won't rest. I can't get that girl, Elena, out of my head.  
The way she looked me when we're in the garage, made me feel a way that I've never felt before.  
It's something about her that's irresistible. I couldn't believe it when she told me Negan is her dad.  
She's the enemy, I should hate her but I can't.

Elena's POV

When we make it back to the Sanctuary I go straight to my room without eating dinner or talking to anyone. I have to be alone right now.

I take a shower and put my pajamas on, ready to go to bed, when someone knocks on the door. I just want to go to sleep, I contemplate ignoring them, but the person continues to knock. "Ugh, I'm coming," I yell, forcing myself off the bed and opening the door. 

"Hey, I just want to talk to you for a minute," to my surprise its Sherry, What could she possibly have to say that can't wait until tomorrow? "Sure, come in" I motion, inviting her in. "I'll cut to the chase, I need you talk to Negan about letting me go back to Dwight"

I stare back at her blurry eyed and exhausted, "I'd rather not, I don't like to be in the middle of other people's bullshit." She rolls her eyes "come on, Elena, isn't it weird to you that he has multiple wives? I know you have to be uncomfortable with us replacing your mom" Sherry's mention of my mother is enough to make all the old emotions I stored away come out. 

"Don't ever talk about her, you don't have the right!" I scream, tears escaping from my eyes as I spit venom with each syllable. "Elena, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" she scrambles words together to try to apologize but I'm so pissed I don't even want to look at her anymore. "Get out!" I point to the door urging her out of my sight.

She leaves without a sound.

That bitch has some nerve. I slam the door shut behind her and lay in my bed trying to calm myself down but there is no use, I toss and turn, but can't find a comfortable position. All I can think about is my mom and how I never got the chance to have a real relationship with her, I was so young when she died but that doesn't mean it affects me less than it would anybody else. Leave it to Sherry to dig up something I've tried to bury so many times.


	4. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena gets a vist from a special someone.

Slowly and reluctantly, I uncover my face. I blink, close my eyes, and blink again. Rays of sunlight travels through the window and blinds me. I sit up, throwing my feet off the bed, and rubbing my eyes. Last night was rough, my old nightmares returned, like they always do when someone brings up my mom.

As much as I hate to admit it, Sherry was out of line for trying to use me to get back with her ex, but I still shouldn't have screamed at her. I want to apologize but I can't, I don't know if I could control my emotions around her, right now. The best thing I can do is avoid her until this all blows over.

Before getting ready for the day, I give myself a pep talk. Its seeming like it's more often that I need encouragement to be productive. After a few moments of self-pity, I force myself out of bed and get dressed then I make my way downstairs and to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When I finish eating I go to find my Dad in his bedroom. I knock on the door, and he answers. "Hey, Elena. You're just in time! Look who came to say hello" he swings the door open wider revealing the boy from Alexandria, Carl. "This future serial killer took out two of my men!"

I stay quiet as Carl, and I stare each other down.

"Why?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I look back to my dad, wondering what he is going to do with him. My dad pulls me closer and whispers into my ear "I want you to talk to him, see what he'll tell you"

"What am I supposed to ask him?" I don't think Carl would trust me being that last time he almost killed me.

"Anything, I'm counting on you" he hugs me then walks out, leaving me alone with a psycho.

I'm not very good at being social. This is one thing that makes me and my dad so different. He can talk to anyone for hours about nothing, but I can barely start small talk.

"So... How's it going?" I sit down facing him.

He's eyes stay focused on the ground. "My dad won't hurt you I promise" I smile at him, but it goes unnoticed. "Come on, I don't like this any more than you do. Please just talk to me"

Carl lifts his head.

"What's with the eye patch?" I try prying him for the second time.

But still, he says nothing.

I'm almost out of options, so I try a nicer approach. I get up and sit next to him, placing my hand on top of his. "I know you don't trust me but if you give me a chance, I can-"

Suddenly I feel his lips push against mine. It's like magic. His mouth is so warm and the caress of his lips are softer than I could have ever imagined. At this moment, common sense leaves me and all I can think about is how good it feels to be kissed for the first time.

His fingers drift to my hips and pulls me closer, but I put my arms up and push him away. "We have to stop" I manage to say overcoming my need for more of him. "I like you, Elena" finally he speaks to me for the first time today. "I came to see you, I couldn't wait" I stare deeply into his eyes, they are filled with passion and infatuation. His words sound sincere however I can't shake the thought that this might be some time of trick. "How do I know you're not playing me?"  
"I took the risk coming here, I didn't know what Negan was going to do but it was worth it"

"That's so sweet, Carl, but we have to get you out of here before my dad does something..... bad" I stand up and grab his arm pulling him with me towards the door. I stick my head out into the hallway and look both ways, listening for footsteps. When I'm sure that no one is coming, we make a run for it downstairs. "There's a hole in the fence behind near the garden, you can go through there" I explain to him as we sprint through the sanctuary until we reach the outside. 

"See, over there" I point "stay down and go quickly. No one will see you"  
"Alright, that should work. Thanks, I know Negan is gonna give you hell for this" He reaches his arms out and hugs me. "You welcome, just promise me you won't come back here. I don't want you to get hurt"  
"I won't, I promise" he smiles and gives me a wink "catch you later Elena" he then runs, making his escape.

I observe from a distance as he crawls through the fence and goes out through the other side.

 

\-----

"I'm sorry dad, he must've escaped when I went looking for you" I lie to him using my cutesy voice. My dad is unpredictable when he is angry, I know I couldn't tell him the truth. If he knew that Carl and I have feelings for each other, he would never let me go to Alexandria again.

"How the fuck, could you let that happen, Elena?" He yells pacing back and forth. "I didn't think he would do anything". I try to explain, but he just won't listen.

"This whole fucking place is on high alert! You better hope no more of my people end up dead because of your careless actions!" He storms out the room, slamming the door behind him.

My dad scares me when he gets like this, his temper is like a volcano erupting, He leaves a trail of destruction. If anybody tries to get in his way he would kill them.


	5. Not A Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saviors search for Carl.

"Dwight, Did you guys find him yet?"

"No, he's long gone. We're probably gonna have to search Alexandria"

"Why? He's not a threat to us anymore" I didn't expect for this to become a big deal, I thought that they would give in when they figured out he wasn't in the Sanctuary anymore. "Negan thinks that the kid is a liability. He knows too much about our operations."

"You guys aren't going to kill him, are you?" My heart thumps through my chest at the thought of something bad happening to Carl. "I don't know, why do you care?" Dwight looks at me with suspicion. "I don't, I just hate when my dad gets like this"

"So tell me, Elena, how did he actually get away?" He raises his eyebrow, "he just did, okay! I accidentally left him alone" I yell at him defensively.

"I don't buy your story hun, shit ain't adding up".

I roll my eyes and sigh "whatever, Dwight! "

"Whoa, calm down you two!" Simon approaches us as we argue back and forth. "Elena, come on. You're riding with me"

"To where?"

"Alexandria. Negan wants me to keep an eye on you"

"No thanks, I don't need a babysitter! Being treated like this is exhausting not to mention I'm already practically on a leash 24/7"

"I know, trust me it's tiring for me too but it's what the boss wants"

"Ugh, let's just get this crap over with" I mumble under my breath.

When everyone is packed for the trip we leave headed for Alexandria. The whole ride there was pure hell. I had to listen to Simon ramble on and on about a place called "Hilltop", I've never been there but from what he is describing the leader sounds like an asshole.

\---------

"Now, when we get out the car I want you to stay close to me. We don't know how hostile this may turn out." Simon explains before coming over to the passenger side to help me out.

I look around taking in a familiar scenery but this time around its different. A dark cloud is over my head, all I can think about is Carl and if my dad is going to have mercy on him.

"We're back, Ricky dicky!" My dad calls out waiting to be let in. "I know we're early but this is a special little visit" the leader Rick finally appears at the top of the wall, "What do you want, you didn't give us enough time to scavenge"

"We're not here for that! We're here to see that future serial killer of yours" my dad chuckles. "No, This is between us, Negan" the man's piercing blue eyes glare me, and my people down. "It was, but not anymore. When you sent that little shit to creep into my home, you broke our agreement, now open up!" There is a moment of silence and an exchange of dirty looks before Rick motions for the gate to be open.

 

"Good! That's what I like to see, cooperation"

 

The gate opens, and my dad enters leaving the rest of the saviors behind as back up. "Simon, Elena, bring your asses on!" He shouts, waving for us to follow him.We both run to catch up with him, knowing that he doesn't like to wait. 

"So, where's Carl?" My dad laughs swinging his bat over his shoulder. "I'm right here" a voice announces from the distance. "What do you want?" Carl appears stone-faced as he confronts my dad. "Oh, it looks like the kid grew some balls over the last couple hours!"

For a quick second, Carl glances at me. His expression makes me nervous. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Well, let's make this trip short. Carl tell me how in the fuck did you manage to outsmart my daughter?" His question throws everyone off, it is evident by the look on everyone's face. Carl looks at me, giving me an apologetic expression, "I-I made her show me a way out of there" Carl says stuttering. My eyes grow wide, now my dad knows I lied. I want to be mad at Carl but I can't. He didn't know what I told my dad, so he had to improvise. "You got to be shitting me!" My dad looks back at me, "why didn't you tell me, sweet pea" his tone is both threatening but also sympathetic.

"I was scared and-"

"I told her that I would kill her if she told anyone" Carl interjects and tries to explain.

"I can't stand for none of this shit, Rick, you're little shit can't think that he can just hurt my little girl" my dad steps closer to Rick. "What do you think we should do about this Simon?"  
"I don't know maybe we can cut the kids other eye out" Simon sadistically grins. "That would be great idea but I think Rick would probably get pissy about it. So how about we make a deal? Carl comes back with me, and we pretend this whole incident ever happened" Carl looks at his dad and nods his head. "Carl, no you're not doing this" Rick tries to reason with his son, but it does no good. "Dad, I have too. I made a mistake, and I don't want everyone to suffer because of me"

"That's the spirit! Simon load him up!" My dad cheers as Simon takes Carl roughly by the arms and drags him off. 

"If you hurt him, Negan, I swear to god. You won't live to see another day" Rick warns him before he turns and walks away from us. "Thanks for being such a good sport Rick, we'll be on our way now!"

\--------  
On our way back home, I ride with my dad while Carl rides with Simon.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I'll always protect you" My dad says as I stare out the window watching each tree past. "I know dad, I didn't want to risk it though"

"It wouldn't have been a risk, baby-girl, your dad is one bad-ass motherfucker! If he wanted to hurt you, he would've had to go through me" I look at him and flash him a fake smile.

\----------

When we get back to the sanctuary, Simon puts Carl in a cell, and I go to my room.

I lock the door behind me and sit on the bed to calm the swarming thoughts in my head. My brain is conflicted with happiness because Carl is here but sadness because I know he's getting treated like shit.

Carl's POV

The room is cold and damp. My eyes examine the blood stains on the floor and wall, I can't tell if they're from walkers or human but what I do know is Elena needs me to be strong right now. I could tell that she didn't want me to sacrifice myself for her but my conscience wouldn't let me leave her out to dry.

What seems like hours past, when I hear someone unlocking the door. I stand up ready to face whoever is on the other side.

"How's it going, killer, thought I would check in on you" Negan steps into the cell. I don't respond to his comment, I scan his body to see that for the first time he's not holding Lucille. 

"So, what do you think about her?"

I continue to ignore him, assuming that he's talking about Elena. "I see the way that you look at her" he chuckles then bends down to my level. "And you know what? I don't believe either of you but since I like you, I'm going to give you this one last chance to come clean"

His eyes and mine meet as if they are challenging each other. 

"I already told you-"

"Bullshit!" Negan snaps pulling a knife from his belt and pinning me to the wall. "You are not to go near her again! She's not like you, she's naive. The last thing she needs is you fucking with her head"

As he holds the blade against my neck I watch as his hand shakes in anger. At first, I was going to pay him the silent treatment but now it's obvious that he's not same Negan that he was in Alexandria. "Fine. But, tell me, how much do you even talk to your daughter? It can't be often or you would know that she's scared of you, Negan"

The anger in his eyes grows deeper and his breathing becomes heavier. "You've seen her twice and you think that you know her better than me, her father? That's laughable"

"I've known her long enough to know that I'm not the one messing with her head you are!"

Negan screams in frustration, throwing his knife against the wall. "You know I can't kill you, for the sake of the deal with Alexandria but don't push it!" He lets go of me to retrieve his knife then leaves me to myself.


	6. A Softer Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has suspicions about Carl and Elena.

The next day...

"This is where we start the first of our new staging posts" Negan points to the circles on the map as he explains his new plan to his top ranking saviors. "See we don't have to take the hilltop, we just have to make sure that the farmers can't leave. There will be teams 24/7 around that place, snipping one by one, day after day until we have full compliance" the saviors nod in acknowledgment.

 

"Alright, everybody clear out! Except for you, Dwight" Negan dismisses them, so they leave.

"I have a little side mission for you. I'm going to let the kid out of his cell, and I need you to keep a very close eye on him. If Elena as much as looks his way, you need to shut that shit down".

"Why are we keeping him, seems like its more of a hassle than its worth"

"because I have a little theory on how he might've escaped and I want to see if my suspicions are true"

\------------------

Elena's POV

I scan the room as I wait for lunch to be cooked. I notice my dad's wives sitting at their usual table.

"Hey Elena" a voice says behind be. I turn around, and a boy named Mason stares back at me. I've talked to him before but it's been a long time. "Hi, what's up? I haven't heard from you in a while" I nervously smile. "I know, it's just, my mom said it was best to stay away" His tone is remorseful, and his eyes glance down. "I can't blame her, I can be trouble sometimes" we both chuckle, making the conversation less tense. "I wanted to ask you about the other day. What were you doing by the garden?" My eyes widen in shock, realizing that I've been caught. "I-I was um"

"And I saw someone with you" he interrupts me as I try to come up with a lie.

"Listen, Mason" I cup his cheeks with my hand.  
"This has to stay between me and you. Okay?"

He nods.

"Me and the guy you saw, we were just hanging out, that's it." I let go of him as I notice Dwight approaching us.

"Mason, don't you have shit you should be doing!" Dwight yells. Mason backs away from me.

"Yes sir", he runs back to his work.

"I'm giving you a heads up that Negan is on to you about whatever it is that is going on" Dwight side eyes me.

"Nothing is going on, he's paranoid" That's one thing I've always hated about my dad. No one can ever get anything past him, eventually he will catch on.

"Well, he wants to talk to you"

"But I haven't got lunch yet" I try to stall time, not wanting to face my dad. Having these talks with him always ends up with me getting punished or him giving me more rules.

"I'll bring it up to you, now go" he nudges me on.

\--------------

"Elena, we need to have a very serious conversation about how things work around here" his voice is stern as he speaks beside me on the couch. Tears begin to swell my eyes, but I keep quiet. "Rules are important to what I'm trying to build here, and I can't have people along for the ride who don't respect the rules" 

"I know" I say slightly above a whisper.

"Of course you do, I raised you that way but teenagers can be rebellious little demons sometimes" he eyes pierce me more intensely as if he's trying to pick my brain. I shrug to not let on to my guilt. He chuckles and leans in closer to me, resting his arm over my shoulders. "You know, I remember when you were little, before the dead took over, your mother used to get so pissed off at me because you were such a daddy's girl"

I look up at him and see his eyes are much softer than they are usually. We don't talk about my mom often but when we do, he exposes a side of himself that he only let's me see. 

"That why I'm so overprotective. You're the only person I can really trust will always be on my side"

"Yeah, I understand but I wish I had more freedom"

"Freedom? I don't know about that, I love you sweetheart but for some people, when they're given an inch, they'll take a mile" his voice returns to it's original sternness, the moment of vulnerability didn't last long. 

My eyes shift to the ground. 

"But don't worry, I have a fun little assignment for you"


End file.
